


Free Fallin'

by TheGriefPolice



Series: Just a Little Bit of Tony by my Side [4]
Category: Avengers Cinimatic Universe, captain america movies, iron man movies
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pullups, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony, daddy!Phil, fluff!, little!Clint, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: With Steve gone, Tony's left to deal with nightmares on his on. Or so he thinks. Right up until Phil comes in and helps him!"Free Fallin'" -- Tom Petty, 1989





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not adding anything to this in so long, I've been so caught up with my other stories! But, here is the new installment! Probs won't be too long, but I hope to have a lot of really cute moments! Enjoy!

Tony sat at his desk, welding mask on as he did the last few touch-ups on the gauntlet. It'd been crushed in the last battle, cutting off his repulsers. Not that big of a deal until you realize he was fifteen hundred feet in the air and free falling until Thor had caught him.

And then there were the nightmares that followed, the events triggering memories form New York. Which was why he was in the work shop at two in the morning.

Tony would have happily ran to Steve and stayed with him all night, but the man was gone on a mission and wouldn't be back for another day. Leaving Tony to deal with this as he always had: on his own. Which really meant that he was going to lock himself in the workshop and not come out until he absolutely had to. Or Steve came to get him. Which ever came last.

Tony leaned back in his chair, flipping the mask up to get a closer look at his work. It looked good, back to the normal shape with all the wiring on track once more. He let the metal cool as he swung his chair around to another table where the blue prints for a new Stark Tab sat on a screen. This one would be faster and stronger, knocking Apple out of the park with newly innovated shatter-free glass. The idea was to make the screen able to take more of a beating than any other device on the market, a problem that was always being debated. Drop an Android or Apple once and the screen is gone. The Stark products would all be able to take a drop from twice the height of the average person and still be crack free.

Tony was a little proud of his genius, taking the idea from an Asgaurdian method of smelting glass and working in a few more human products. Clear as water, strong as steel.

But, first, Tony had to make the rest of the tablet's inter-workings. No wires could cross, no ports could let water in. And, of course, it had to be the fastest and the sleekest, as was the Stark way. And Tony was just about to set into it before the doors swooshed open behind him.

Tony whipped around, ready to call the suit and angry that JARVIS hadn't told him anyone was coming, when he locked eyes on the older agent with a kind smile.

"Hey, bud," Phil smiled. He was dressed in striped pajama pants with a standard SHIELD shirt in gray. But his face was friendly and open, the kind he only had when...

And then it clicked, and Tony frowned. "I'm not little!"

Phil held his hands up by his shoulders as he said, "Didn't think you were. Just thought you were up and might want someone to talk to."

Tony scowled, eyes narrowed as Phill walked closer. "How'd you know I was up?"

"A little blue bird told me." Phil took a seat on another one of the benches, facing Tony. "What're you working on?"

Tony wasn't sure if that meant JARVIS had tattled or if Clint had been running around in the vents again, but he was going to chew them both out.

"Nothing," he said, deciding defiance was the best way to show his anger.

Phil nodded, lips pursed. "Well, that can't be any fun."

Tony let out a puff of air, shoulders slumping as he turned around and fiddled with a screwdriver on his desk.

"You know, we've got leftovers from dinner upstairs." Phil said from behind him. "Bruce made burgers, but didn't want to disturbs you in case you were asleep. Said you needed it."

So it wasn't Clint or JARVIS, Tony realized. Bruce must have still been in his lab when Tony passed and called Clint to let him know. What was with the whole team treating him like he was some kid! Well... he was... But that was only sometimes and only with Steve. No one else on the team knew anything about it. Except Clint and Phil...

Tony let out a breath of frustration. He didn't feel like thinking about this now! 

Behind Tony, Phil gave a soft smile. Having Clint around a lot gave him the ability to spot a frustrated, over-tired little from a mile away. And, lucky enough, he also knew just what to do.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me and we'll see if we can get you something to eat."

Tony turned his head with a firm scowl. "Not hungry."

"Okay," Phil said, "But that'll just leave Clint to eat everything on his own."

That worked. 

Tony stood quickly. "No, he gotta share!"

Phill gave a knowing nod. "Yeah, it's not fair if he eats it all. But with no one else there, there's really no reason to--"

"I go!" Tony said loudly in his higher-pitched little voice, taking Phil's hand and dragging him out of the workshop and to the elevator.

Phil smiled, walking along. Steve said something like this might happen, which is why he'd asked Phil to keep and eye out. Tony wouldn't say he needed help, but he would accept it if he didn't know it was happening. And the best way to do so was to make him think you weren't. Which meant he just had to bring up Clint and some kind of competition and Tony was gone--in more ways than one.

It was clear he was slipping, even if he didn't think so. He didn't let go of Phil's hand as they got to the communal floor and towards the kitchen, showing his clingy side as always. Little Tony didn't like to be left alone, even if big Tony didn't care.

Clint was sitting at the table, feet kicking under him as he chowed down on a burger and fries. He waved happily at Tony and Phil, knowing better than to speak with his mouth open. Phil set about making Tony something to eat while the little took a seat at the table, head resting on his hands.

In no time at all, Tony had eaten his burger and was cuddled up with Phil and Clint. His eyes were dropping dangerously and Phil still had to get him dressed.

Tony was younger than he'd like to admit, which Phil thought may just be a thing with ageplayers. Clint never liked that he had to wear pull-ups when he was slipping, and Tony would fight tooth-and-nail if he was in between and being diapered. Especially since Phil wasn't Steve. But, maybe with Tony being so tired, it wouldn't be so hard.

Phil's predictions were, thankfully, correct. Tony was too far gone in sleep and headspace to notice as Phil stood and got the diaper bag Steve packed for him. Phil pulled off Tony's jeans and underwear, quickly wrapping everything in a diaper before pulling off the younger boy's shirt and sliding him into a onesie. Three snaps between the legs and Tony was ready to sleep for a good while.

Phil woke Clint up just enough to get him to walk to his room, but had to carry Tony. It was hard, but Phil managed to make it to the nursery and lay Tony down. After tucking both boys in, Phil settled down in his own bed, ready for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was warm. 

That was always the first thing he thought when he woke up little. 

Warm. 

And then, comfy.

He snuggled into the blankets more, content to just lay there for a bit. He hadn't been pelted with nightmares or woken up because of a panic attack, and it was peaceful to be able to just exist for a moment. No adult things. No crazy aliens. No one wanted ten-million things from him. 

Like this, he was just Tony. Just someone who was taking a break from their day-to-day life like any normal person.

He enjoyed the sensation for a few minutes longer before he was ready to actually get up. Just as he was sitting up, Phil walked into the room.

The man was dressed in regular jeans with a plain shirt on, becoming about as average as a person could. Tony liked that, though. Uncle Phil looked like you're plain ol' Joe, but he was really a super-smart spy! It gave a whole new meaning to that whole book and cover thing.

"Morning," Phil smiled, reaching over to drop the bars on the crib so he could lift Tony out.

Tony smiled, reaching up so Phil could take him more easily.

Phil lifted him with a small grunt, quickly depositing the little onto the changing pad. “Let’s get you dressed and ready for breakfast!”

As Phil set into lifting Tony’s arms and legs and pulling him out of his pajamas, Clint charged into the room.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy,” Clint yelled, running in circles around the changing pad.

“Clint,” Phil warned, getting the boy to calm himself for a moment before he went on. “Please don’t yell in the house. You know better.”

“Sorry,” Clint said, seeming to calm down for a second before he was back up and running around the room. “Get to play with Tony today, right?”

Phil nodded his head, slipping Tony’s arms through the holes of the onesie before snapping it closed between his legs.

“Good! We gonna play lots of games, right?” Clint was jumping on the balls of his feet, hands in front of him like he was praying.

“That’s the idea, little bird.” Phil picked Tony back up so he was on his feet, but wasn’t able to carry him and more than that. When Tony let out a whine to show his displeasure, Phil quickly apologized. 

“I’m sorry, baby boy. Buy you’re too big for me to carry all the time.”

Tony could feel the burning behind his eyes and quickly went to stop it. He was not going to be a huge pain for Phil today. Tony may not have a choice in his head space right now, but he did have a choice on how things went. Phil had already gone beyond the call of duty by just making sure Tony was okay last night. All of this was just Phil being nice, and Tony had to mind his manners today as best he could. The last thing he wanted was to be kicked out and left on his own again. Big him would be able to hold it together, little him had no chance.

So, he walked. It was hard with the diaper pushing his legs apart and giving him an odd gait, not to mention his little space didn’t usually make it possible, but he forced himself through to the living room.

Phil let the boys plop down on a play mat he’d set up earlier with a few toys, and walked over to the kitchen to dig up something for breakfast. He wasn’t sure what Steve had on his floor, but he hoped there would be something Tony would eat. The man was enough of a hassle to feed—the little was only more so. But Steve usually had a little stash of food just for Tony’s little-self set aside.

What Phil wasn’t expecting was to open a cupboard and a piece of paper be taped into the inside with a note for him.

Phil,  
I’m guessing that if you’re looking at this note, Tony’s dropped and I won’t be back for a while. In this case, all the food in this cabinet is for him. Top shelf is breakfast, middle is lunch, bottom is dinner. The second drawer in the fridge as his cold foods and there is always a gallon of milk in case he gets thirsty. (He won’t drink plain water.) Add a bit of vanilla (middle shelf) if he gets too picky and mix in one tablespoon of any of the drink mixes to help him sleep if he gets too fussy.   
Bottles, sippy cups, plates, and silver wear in the next cabinet.  
Best of luck,  
Steve

Phil smiled, taking a mental not about the bottle for later before he dug through the top shelf. Granola bars, a box of Cheerio’s, other non-sugary cereals. Pretty much everything Phil thought an actual one-to-two-year-old would enjoy. The man grabbed the box of Cheerio’s, a bowl, and a sippy cup and walked over to the fridge to pull out the gallon of milk. He set it aside and pulled out a skillet and specula to make Clint eggs.

Tony wasn’t really sure what to do. Phil was doing Phil things and Clint seemed to be running around like a chicken without its head. Tony sat on the floor, watching as Clint ran from one side of the room to the other.

“Tony, you gotta time me, okay?” He asked, one hand on the wall and ready to race an invisible oponiate.

Tony, figuring he had nothing better to do, nodded with his hand in his mouth.

Clint smiled and started the count down. “Three! Two! One!” And then he was off, running across the living room and towards the other wall. When he touched the other wall, he looked back at Tony and excitedly asked, “What’s my time?”

Tony held up five fingers, not wanting to pull the other two seconds from his other hand, which was happily being chewed on.

Clint jumped in the air and cheered. He did it two more times, asking for a count each time before he sat down on the play mat to roll a ball with Tony.

Tony loved this game best, and Clint knew it somehow. So, the older boy didn’t even have to ask what the younger wanted to play, instead just looking around for a ball and plopping down on the floor.

Clint thought it was a really boring game. All they did was roll a ball! Nothing exciting at all! But, daddy had said to be nice to Tony because he might not be having a good day, and Clint really wanted to be helpful to daddy and Tony!

Tony pushed the ball with his left hand, the right suspended between his teeth. Steve never let him chew on his hand, always making him keep a pacifier or something in his mouth. Even when he wasn’t really little, Steve had bought these chew necklaces that Tony had to keep on at all times. Pepper had laughed the first time she saw it, amused by Tony’s excentric needs.

“At least I won’t have to replace so many pens.” She’s smiled, setting back into her work.

But, without one of the necklaces or anything else that he was allowed to put in his mouth, Tony was left with just his fingers. Not that he really minded.

“Daddy!” Clint called out, catching the ball and looking over his shoulder as Phil called back.

“What’s up?” Phil asked, head popping around the corner to look at the boys.

“Tony’s leaking!” Clint yelled back.

Tony let out a groan. He was not! Clint was always telling lies, and Tony was royally done with it. When he tried to say so, though, Tony could feel the something soaking into his pants.

In an instant, Tony was balling his eyes out. Phil was already by his side, trying to get the boy to lay back, but Tony was having none of it. He hated all of this! He hated being little without Steve here and he hated that Clint tattled on him all the time and he hated that Phil was the only one here!

“Tony, baby boy, you gotta calm down, please.” Phil begged, but Tony felt no need to listen.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Clint asked.

Tony’s eyes were closed tight, but he could tell that both Phil and Clint were standing close to him. At this point, he didn’t care if he was throwing a fit as he flailed his arms and kicked his legs.

Phil knew Tony was going to be a handful today, but this was not what he was expecting. This was a full-on meltdown. Large, fat tears were falling down the boy’s face and falling on the floor. Phil finally got the boy to lie down long enough to get him out of his drenched clothes. It took a little longer to pull the onesie over the boy’s face, only causing Tony to yell out more.

A new diaper was step one on ending this late-morning tantrum. So, Phil sent Clint to get the diaper bag and rubbed Tony’s tummy as much as he could.

When Clint came back with the bag, Phil worked as best he could to wipe all traces of the accident from Tony’s skin. Wrestling the little into a diaper was more of a workout than Phil had been planning on, and it took too long for the man to grab a pacifier and see how well it worked.

Tony’s mouth instantly wrapped around the rubber, silencing him a small amount. It calmed the boy just enough for Phil to wrap a diaper around the boy and pull a new onesie over his head, buttoning it closed.

When Phil looked at the boy still on the floor, his heart dropped. He was just so sad, big brown eyes still pooling with tears and face blotchy red. Phil scoped the boy up and rocked him with a gently shushing sound. Maybe they could make it through today, but it would be a very long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudo! Never expected, but always appreciated!


End file.
